The Bold Dreamer
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: "We need the boy." He said to the collection of figures dressed in dark cloaks that surrounded him. "We need to find..." he began, "a way to make him work faster, the weapon will not be ready by the time our plans are complete! We need a way to, persuade him" "His friends?" one of the figures suggested, "The boy, Tomaso and Machiavelli?" "Fantastico" LeoxLisa
1. A Little Bit Bruised

**Hello! This is my first Leonardo story but I hope its not the last! This is based after the episode "Hitched" but the Luminari are still going on. Leo is still building the super weapon but Piero wants him to build it faster. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this, except the plot**

**Chapter One - A Little Bit Bruised**

* * *

"Tomaso!"

"_Si_ Maestro," Tom replied, looking up from the painting she was working on.

"We need Linseed Oil, run down to the market and get some," A silver coin spun towards her and she reached up and grabbed it out of the air and pocketed it. "_Si_ Maestro," she said, standing up and pushing her paints to the side while grabbing her bag of the easel she was using.

"Sit _down_ Leonardo!" Verrochio said harshly, Tom turned to face Leo who was halfway between standing up and sitting down. He looked down at his painting and then to Tom, her sighed and continued to work. Bits of metal were scattered around him as he was working of the design of the super-weapon Piero had asked him to build for the army against Milan.

"I'll be fine Leo," Tom said as she pushed open the door and walked out onto the busy streets of Florence.

* * *

The room was dark with only a few candles lighting up the room. Piero de Medici was sat at a table, flicking through a copy of Leonardo's notebook. His eyes bore into each of the pages as he took in each design. "We need the boy." He said to the collection of figures dressed in dark cloaks that surrounded him. "We need to find..." he began, "a way to make him work faster, the weapon will not be ready by the time our plans are complete! We need a way to,_ persuade_ him" He finished, beginning to flick through the pages of the copied sketchbook again.

"His friends?" one of the figures suggested, "The boy, Tomaso and Machiavelli?"

Piero smiled, "_Fantastico_, find the gir-ah, _boy_ Tomaso and...dispose of he-_him_."

* * *

Tom closed the door behind her and smiled at the sun shining above the streets of Florence. She walked around and climbed and jumped over the low walls. She eventually came to the bustling Piazza, she looked around the market for the stall which sold the oils. Tom walked over to it and picked up a jar of Linseed Oil and reached into her pocket and flicked a coin at the stall holder, she nodded at him and said, "_Grazie_." With the jar in hand she exited the Piazza.

But she failed to realised that behind her a man with a menacing grin on his face spotted her leaving the Piazza and began after her retreating form.

* * *

Bang! Tom turned as a sudden noise broke through the otherwise silence of the back streets of Florence. She looked around cautiously and cast her eyes upwards to the sun and sky above her. She had a feeling bubbling in her stomach, something was about to happen, something bad...

A yell behind her made her turn back to the direction which she was heading in. Her eyes widened as she saw a man charging towards her with a wooden stick in hand. Tom let out a small shriek and began to turn backwards and ran off in the opposite direction, she turned a corner and smacked into a something that was warm but solid wall thing. She looked up to see a man above her saying, "This is a warning from his excellency for yer little friend. Bye Bye Boy."

Tom struggled to get out of the man's grasp as the other man with the wooden stick came around the corner, weapon up, ready to strike. "Let me go!" she said, just as the weapon hit her on the back of her head. She fell limp to the ground and the two men smiled, showing mouths with toothless grins. "Job Done," One laughed kicking the unconcious Tom in the ribs. They both cackled as they walked off thinking of the reward that they were going to get. One, just before they rounded the corner pulled out a piece of paper he had been given and walked back to wrap it in the limp hand of the unconcious body. "Hurry, Hurry da Vinci, your time is running out..."

* * *

"Where is that dratted boy?" Verrochio's voice boomed around the workshop, "he was meant to be back 1 hour ago!" Leo looked up from his painting of his tank and stared at him. 1 _hour_? _She should have been back by now_. "I'll go and find him Maestro." Leonardo said, standing up and reaching for his bag, and covering his painting with a piece of linen and putting his paints onto a side bench. He grabbed his jacket before swinging his bag on his shoulder.

"Al right," Verrochio said, and turned around to face where he thought Leonardo was, but he had already ran out of the door. Verrochio ran to the door and shouted out to Leonardo, who was just about to exit through the wooden door. "And be back quickly!" As Leonardo slammed the door shut, Verrochio put a hand on his forehead, "_Sante Maria_," he muttered, turning back to the workshop and walking in shutting the workshop door behind him.

* * *

Leo was almost at mac's place, maybe one of his, people? Friends? Would know where Lisa was, Leo was sure of it. "Mac, Mac!" Leo said, as he knocked, shouting louder and louder each time. He looked to the door knob and turned it, it was unlocked, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Mac?" he asked, as he looked around the seemingly empty room.

"What?!" An angry voice came from behind him, Leo turned around to see Mac standing there behind him.

"You look terrible." Leo blurted out, and that was true, Mac looked a mess, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Thanks," Mac said, grumbling at Leo, "Hello to you to."

Leo looked around, behind the curtains in the room, and under the tables, "Stop moping about Angelica. Has Lisa been here?" He asked, continuing to look around, "she went out to get some Linseed Oil..."

"Yeah, Yeah..." Mac waved his hand, dismissing Leo's sentence as random words but then realising, "Did you just call her _Lisa_?"

"_Yes_, but that's not the point" Leo said, running a hand through his hair, "That was an hour ago, she's meant to be back by now!"

Seeing how Leo, his normally level-headed friend, was worrying his little heart of about Lisa, Mac smirked. Leo was so oblivious to his feelings for the young painter. It made Mac think of the time, not so long ago when _he_ was the one who wanted Lisa so desperately. Mac ran his mind back through all the times he had seen Leo and Lisa together, her either as herself or Tom. Or the time that when Lisa was against Silvio Perelli **(Don't know if that's spelt right.) **and Mac asked Leo to come, he said said no, but when he heard it was for 'Tom' he ran straight out. He didn't even know his feelings for her.

"Come on!" Leo said, getting impatient all the while Mac was just standing there, looking into the distance, "Let's Go!"

"One minute," Mac said, holding up a hand and whistling four times. A scruffy boy came running up, "Get any information on Tomaso Gherardini, where he was seen last you know, the usual thing, the usual contacts." He flicked a coin at him, "Go on, run along." The boy scampered out of the room and closed the door, "Come on Leo," Mac said cheerfully, "Lets go and find Tom."

He opened the door and gestured for Leo to leave first, he walked through the door and Mac followed, shutting it behind him. "You go that way," he said pointing to the left, "I'll go that way, if we don't find her, we meet back in the Piazza in an hour."


	2. A Little Bit Hurt

**Hey! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! I hope to get a one-shot out within the next week, based on the sneak preview for episode 12.**

**Chapter Two - A Little Bit Hurt**

* * *

Lisa's eyes blinked open slowly, she gazed above her and she took in the bright blue clear skies and the bright shining sun and remembered what had happened before. And how she was lying on the floor in a crumbled heap, she tried to remember, she remembered... Pain and then...nothing. She let her head roll back onto the ground. She yelped in pain and struggled to sit up, she then reached her hand to the back of her head and felt something sticky at the back of her neck. She brought her hand round and looked at the sticky red substance on the tips of her fingers, she was bleeding, but from where?

Lisa blinked as her vision blurred a little, and she rubbed her eyes and stumbled to stand up, leaning on the wall for support. She slowly steadied herself on her feet, ignoring the pain at the back of her skull. Once she has got to her feet she looked back to the spot where she had fallen. The dust below her was a bright red, fading out to the edge of a wobbly circle. "_Sante Maria_." she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, she looked at her fingers, she was still bleeding. Trying to ignore the pain once again, she started to walk down the dead end she had been dumped in.

"The...Way...Out." Lisa said, stuttering slightly, her voice slurring, leaning on the wall for support her shaky steps. The dust beneath her feet stuck to her shoes as she took those few steps. When she finally reached the end of the dead end, she looked left and right, down each way she could travel.

Lisa thought back to when she first ran here, she took a step to the right but then turned on her heel to her left, swinging herself around to face the other direction. She looked to the street in front of her and nodded, surveying the buildings in front and to the side of her. She stumbled as a headache attacked her head, making the pain build up even more. "Come on Lisa," she muttered after looking around, "You can get through this."

She walked through another side street and collided with another warm body that was speeding along in the other direction. She fell to the floor, and her hands flew behind her, cushioning the blow. She groaned on the floor and her eyes went to the person who had knocked her over. Even though her vision was sliding out of focus she recognised the brown hair and smiling brown eyes.

"Lisa!"

"Leo?"

* * *

Leo ran around the streets of Florence, he knew that Maestro wouldn't be happy when he returned, with or with Tom. But he knew inside that _he_ wouldn't be returning until himself or Mac found Lisa. But preferably him. He came to the Piazza and stood on a fruit crate, he looked around all the exits and guessed, which way would Lisa go?_ If she had a few minutes she would go to... The old fountain!_ Leo thought. He jumped off the crate and dodged the angry stall holders who were hollering at him for knocking over their goods. "_Scusi_!" he yelled, ducking under the table's of stalls, and vaulting over the discarded animal cages that were empty.

Leo came to the exit he was aiming towards and darted through the entrance to the street. He ran down it, as he passed streets and side alleys he kept on asking, "have you seen Tomaso Gherardini?" As Leo asked more and more people and the answers were all no he was starting to get frustrated. Where even was Mac anyways? Leo thought as he searched yet another street and getting another answer - no. He ran around one corner and collided with another, smaller warm body. He looked down in apology before recognising the face.

"Lisa!" He cried, holding a hand out for her.

"Leo?" she asked, her eyes searching his face, he could see that her eyes were clouded, like they weren't really focusing on anything, but trying to in any case.

Leo grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up, he allowed her to steady herself on her feet before dragging her into a hug. He put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her back. When he broke the hug he smiled but it dropped when he looked at one of his hands. "Your bleeding," he said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked to her alarmed, and walked around to look at the back of her head. Leo winced when he saw a large spot of dried blood on the back of her neck, the dull red or burgundy stood out compared to her natural skin tone. His eyes flew to a small trickle of bright red against the other dull colours. He looked around before carefully lifting up her wig and letting her hair fall down, natural and curly.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, her voice slightly cracking as Leo's inspection of where these...men had hit her. "How bad is it? Ow! Leo!" she said angrily, clutching the back of her head and spun around to glare at the young da Vinci. "That. Hurt."

Leo smiled, "I'm sorry-" he started to say but stopped when Lisa started to sway, only slightly but it was enough for _him_ to notice. "Careful Lisa," he said, holding his arms out, "I think that bump might have done something to your head.

"I'm fine Leo." she said, but her eyes became clouded once again, "or maybe not," her voice said, getting slower and slower, she reached a hand to grab at the back of her head and slightly bent her knees, "OUCH! Help me! Leo?!" Her eyes flew around, and her voice sounded detached from her body, her eyes locked onto Leo before she stumbled and then fell forward but before she even had a chance to fall Leo caught her and said, "Lisa? Lisa!" He looked around and saw nobody there. How was he going to get out of this, how could he save Lisa?


	3. A Little Bit Worried

**Hey guys, I just have one question for my mini-authors note, could I please please please get some more reviews. It could just be a smiley face or a 'keep going!' It doesn't really matter but...please? **

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**To make this authors note even longer, guess what? I've been to see some of Leonardo's_ actual_ drawings, there's an exhibition in my hometown and when I went back for a concert I went and had a look, they have even built a replica of his wings!**

**But I'm upset to say this but I think this will be the last chapter for this fic. I might do a one-shot sequel, but its more than likely this is an AU leading on to _'Invisible Storms'_.**

**A Little Bit Worried**

* * *

Mac wandered around the Piazza, it was past the hour when Leo said he would meet back there. But Mac absently mindedly wondered if Leo was still searching for Tom. _Of course he would be_. Mac thought to himself. Whistling four times, the scruffy boy from earlier appeared next to his side. "Any information " Mac asked, leaning down to the boy's level.

"He's with a boy, its you friend, the crazy inventor." The boy whispered into his ear.

Mac straightened up and reached into his pocket and pulled out another shiny coin, "Where are they?" he asked, noticing the boy's eyeing the money. The boy looked into Mac's eyes suspiciously. The little small boy snatched the coin out of his hand and looked at it.

"They are down the alley, that's what the people say, near the morgue." Mac raised his eyebrows but said nothing. What had Tom been doing that made her go down there? But a weight was lifted, Leo had found her at least, at least she was with someone. He waved his hand at the boy and watched as he ran off. _The morgue_... Mac thought as he walked out of the Piazza, it was almost noon, they had been searching for Tom for , far longer than they had first thought. As Mac sped towards the morgue he noticed the floor beneath his feet, it was speckled with splashes of red...paint? When Mac finally reached the alley where the boy had told him about, he stopped still at the sight before him.

* * *

Leo gently, as to not hurt the girl whose head rested on his knees, removed his jacket and bundled it up into a small ball, he placed it on the dusty ground near Lisa's head and put both of his hands beneath her lifeless head and carefully lifted it up, he then rested it onto the makeshift pillow. "Come on Lisa," he muttered, placing his left hand on the mentioned girl's forehead, testing her temperature. "Normal," he sighed, relieved, he moved his hand to gently grasp her right, but as he opened her hand, a piece of thick parchment like paper fell into his own hand. Glancing once at Lisa's peaceful face, he carefully opened it. His eyes begun to scan the page with spidery writing dashing across it.

_1 week, 1 week until your time is up.  
__Hurry, Hurry da Vinci, or you friends with suffer._

"Unsigned," Leo said, turning the single small item over and over in his hands, drawing in everything he could from it. It was obvious who it was from, Piero de' Medici, who else _could_ it be from? it was about the war machine that _he_ had commissioned, Leo had to hurry and build it, get it built or who knows what might happen if he didn't? That was the message.

Leo was snapped out of his musings by a soft groan, he looked down and over to Lisa, and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hey Lisa," he said softly as she looked up to him, but as she started to sit up, he looked to her and sighed, before helping her to sit up, her leaning against him he ignored the looks sent his way that screamed_ I don't need help!_

"You just fainted," he simply said, and before she could reply he said, "_And_ your head is bleeding, let me see." Leo reached into his bag and pulled out a long strip of material, ignoring Lisa's protests that she was fine. He parted her hair and winced when he saw a darkening bruise which had a large gash in the middle of it, which was still bleeding. He got the material and placed one end just on the cut, he then wrapped it around her head, being oh-so-careful - he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, being careful that is. Once Leo had got to the end of the material he then tucked it in.

CRUNCH! Leo turned to see Mac stood stock still at the entrance to the alley way. "Mac!" he cried, his eyes flickering between Mac and Lisa.

"Leo...Tom!" Mac said, noticing that Lisa was sitting up, her hair disheveled and a pale green material wrapped around her head. "What. What happened here?" he asked as he walked over to the pair and got onto his knees at Lisa's other, free side.

Mac met Leo's eyes, the former's full of worry, "I-I don't know." Leo said, and then looked down to the paper in his hand. He glanced up to Mac and wondered if he could tell him. He nodded, mostly to himself, he opened out the note and thrust it in Mac's hands, "Read it," He stated, nodding to the paper now in Mac's hands, "its from Piero, i'm sure of it." Mac nodded as he read the few sentences on the paper. By the time he had finished his eyes were wide opened.

"Leo..." He started to say.

"I know," the boy in question said, standing up and helping Lisa onto her shaky legs. He wasn't really worried about the note, well he _was_, but first he had to see if Lisa was okay and that she was _going_ to be fine. He hooked an arm under hers and he nodded to her wig on the floor and said to Mac, "could you get that?"

Mac reached to the floor where the wig lay, picked it up and brushed it off of all the dust. He placed it on Lisa's head and positioned it carefully for that he didn't hurt her even more and so that the material of the makeshift bandage couldn't be seen. He turned to Leo and gestured to the exit of the alley. "I think its about time we got out of here."


End file.
